


Going Out With a Bang

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Degradation, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Serious Dub-Con, Spit-roasting, Trans Character, Trans Virgil, cum stuffing, kinda messy sex, no remrom - Freeform, typically female-oriented terms used to describe a trans man's genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: A sequel to that werewolf!Roman nsfs ask fic that no one asked for
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Prinxieduke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Going Out With a Bang

Virgil tried his best to catch his breath as he laid sprawled out on the ground, Roman’s cum dripping from his cunt, struggling to keep his eyes open. He was so tired, he was half-tempted to just fall asleep right there and deal with his situation in the morning. However, he was still very much nude from the waist down, his ass in the air, and the chilled night air against his bare cunt was making him shiver. If one of the men hunting Roman stumbled across him like this...

Well, Virgil never had much faith in humanity. Monsters he understood. Humans were fucking insane.

Virgil gets up onto his hands and knees, his arms shaking, when suddenly someone is dropping down to their knees behind him to grip his hips roughly and a thick hard cock is shoved into his abused cunt. Virgil cries out, his cunt clenching around the intrusion as the man grinds his hips against him, the subtle swelling of a knot working in and out of him. Virgil whimpers at the feeling. How had he not heard them? Was Roman back for another round? He didn’t think there were any other werewolves in the area. Sure, they tended to travel in packs, but a lone werewolf wasn’t unheard of. 

“Fuck, he absolutely ruined you, your cunt is so sloppy, feels so good,” a deep voice growls from behind him. Okay, so not Roman. Another werewolf then. Great.

Virgil opens his mouth to plead with the werewolf, but all that comes out is a gasp as he starts a rough and fast pace, thrusting past the knot every time. Virgil’s cunt is so sensitive from the thorough fucking he just had that he can feel every inch, every slight twitch, can feel how the werewolf’s cock throbs inside of him. Virgil whines brokenly, arching his back and pushing back onto the werewolf’s cock. The werewolf pants and growls as he rams into Virgil, his hands on the hunter’s hips shifting to thumb at his lips, spreading them and allowing his balls to smack Virgil’s clit on every thrust. 

Virgil lets out a shaky moan at the feeling, every thrust eliciting desperate gasps and moans. He lets out a broken cry as his orgasm is suddenly ripped from him, his cunt pulsing around the werewolf’s unrelenting cock. Virgil’s arms give out, his cheek pressed into the dirt and overstimulated tears building in his eyes. The werewolf growls, nudging Virgil’s legs further apart and fucking into him deeper and harder, Virgil’s hands clawing into the dirt. “Fuck, wonder how many times he made you come just to feel you squeezing around his cock. Feels so good, I could just fuck you all night.”

Virgil whimpers at the thought, his cunt clenching. He had no doubt this werewolf could and would fuck him through the night of he really wanted to, and just the thought alone was enough to make him wet. 

“Oh, you like that do you? Maybe I will, then. Knot your needy little cunt and take you back to my place, fuck you till sunup and make you _scream_.” And scream Virgil does when a particularly rough thrust forces another orgasm from him, his whole body shaking and gushing around the thick cock fucking his cunt. The werewolf groans, throwing his head back and enjoying the sounds he draws out of the hunter below him.

“If I knew you were this desperate for cock I wouldn’t have left,” Roman teases as he approaches, rubbing his hard cock through his pants. “Remus must be fucking you nice and rough with how loud you are, you’re lucky a human hasn’t heard you yet.”

Virgil’s breath stutters when he hears Roman’s voice, slowly raising up onto his hands to look up at the werewolf with glassy eyes, jaw slack. Roman tuts softly as he gets down on his knees in front of Virgil, making a show of undoing his pants. “Aw, look at you, practically drooling for my cock and I haven’t even taken it out. Maybe you did wanna be heard, bet you’re just desperate to see how many cocks you can take.”

Virgil whines brokenly, his head hanging as the werewolf frees his cock from his pants. 

“So, Ro, how many times did you make the slut come? I wanna beat your record,” Remus jeers, not letting up at all. 

“Four.”

Remus whistles lowly. “Nice. Bet I can double it.” Virgil whimpers, his cunt clenching.

“You’d probably make him pass out before you got to seven,” Roman says with a raised eyebrow, stroking his cock slowly, acutely aware of how close Virgil’s mouth is to his cock.

Remus cackles. “Slut would probably love that! I already threatened to fuck him till sunup and he nearly creamed himself.”

Virgil starts mouthing at Roman’s cock, moaning and whining against it with every thrust and making Roman growl softly. “Of course he did. Bet he’d love getting fucked unconscious. Getting passed between us all night, knotted and stuffed again and again like the filthy whore he is.”

Virgil moans shakily against Roman’s cock with tears spilling down his face, body shaking, and Remus smirks. “That makes three.”

Roman’s hand tangles in Virgil’s hair and he pulls the hunter onto his cock, stifling his moans. Virgil’s suspended between the two werewolves with Remus’ hands digging into his thighs and Roman’s tangled tightly in his hair, his thrusts slowly picking up momentum to match the other’s rough pace. Virgil shouts and moans around the cock fucking his throat, tears spilling down his cheeks washing away the dirt from the forest floor. The pleasure is intense, overwhelming, almost painful with how overstimulated his clit and cunt are, continually assaulted with stimulation. His clit is so swollen by this point that Remus doesn’t even need to hold his lips apart for his balls to smack into the bundle of nerves on every thrust.

“See how happy he is? Slut just wanted to be fucked and filled and used like the perfect little fuck toy he is. Gonna make him come again and again till he passes out, then I’m gonna knot him and stuff him full of my cum. Wait for him to wake up and start all over again. When I’m done with him he won’t be able to so much as twitch without feeling my cock fucking him senseless.”

Virgil moans desperately around Roman’s cock, using his tongue on the underside as it fucks his throat, cutting off his air on every other thrust. He doesn’t even realize he’s come again until Remus is smugly declaring a breathless “Four,” nearly lifting Virgil until his knees are no longer supporting his weight and driving into his wet, sloppy cunt. Virgil’s slick spills out around Remus’ cock mixed with Roman’s cum, and Virgil’s so sensitive he can feel it dripping between his lips and the inside of his thighs. 

Between Remus practically jack hammering into his cunt and Roman fucking his throat, Virgil can barely think. He has no idea how loud he’s being, where the pleasure turns to pain, how many times he’s come or if he’s even awake anymore. It takes all his focus just to use his tongue on Roman’s cock, rubbing the underside, swirling around the tip, teasing the slight swell of his knot. Roman groans, nearly ripping Virgil’s hair out of his scalp with how hard he’s gripping it. 

“Fuck, shit, you little- gonna knot your mouth if you’re not careful.”

Virgil keens and Remus snickers. “He just came again. I think he’d _love_ to choke on your knot, Ro.”

Roman growls, fucking Virgil’s throat with renewed vigor. “Of course you would, why am I surprised? Want me to come down your throat, make you swallow my cum and turn you into my own personal cock sleeve while I wait for my knot to go down.” Virgil moans as Roman’s knot begins to swell, trying to open his mouth wider. His teeth drag against the sensitive flesh as Roman’s knot keeps swelling, making the werewolf groan. His thrusts turn more aggressive as he forces his swelling knot past Virgil’s stretched lips until it locks him in place and he spills down Virgil’s throat with a throaty moan. 

Virgil’s vision turns spotty as Roman comes down his throat and he comes for the sixth time with a choked moan, rocking back on Remus’ cock. Remus groans, watching Roman come down Virgil’s throat and imagining what it must feel like. Virgil breathes roughly through his nose as Remus continues to rail into him, his tears dried up and leaving tear tracks on his dirty cheeks. He starts rubbing his tongue over Roman’s knot, tracing patterns and licking with broad strokes, every whimper and moan vibrating in his stuffed mouth and throat. 

Roman swears under his breath and groans, pulling on Virgil’s hair. “Fuck, shit- he’s playing with my knot,” he chokes out. Remus growls. 

“Then give him what he wants, Ro. Stuff his stomach full of your cum.”

It doesn’t take much more of Virgil’s teasing for Roman to come again, grinding against Virgil’s face as he pumps cum down his throat. He groans languidly as Virgil’s throat muscles pulse around his length, working to swallow everything. Remus swears at the sight and smacks Virgil’s ass, making the hunter cry out and clench around his cock. Virgil doesn’t let up, his mind hazy as he gives Roman a taste of his own medicine. Roman howls when he comes a third time down Virgil’s throat, spurring Virgil into his seventh orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit-” Remus swears loudly, losing his rhythm. Virgil’s pulsing, slick cunt practically sucks in his cock, switching between grinding and thrusting, shallow and deep thrusts, hard and fast and aggressive and rough. He’s desperate to knot Virgil, to feel and see his knot stretch Virgil’s cunt and lock them together. Virgil is practically limp in the werewolves’ grips, soft sounds barely audible past the knot in his mouth, his cunt fluttering around Remus’ cock. 

Remus’ knot begins to swell, and Virgil is so wet by this point that there’s almost no friction as Remus forces his growing knot in and out of his abused, sloppy cunt. Remus’ growls and Virgil’s desperate whimpers mix on every thrust, Virgil’s cunt clenching around the swelling intrusion desperate to keep it inside. Roman grips Virgil’s shoulders, keeping him still and allowing Remus to drive into his cunt over and over. Virgil screams around Roman’s knot as he comes for an eighth and final time, making a total of twelve orgasms. Remus moans loudly, Virgil’s pulsing cunt locking his swollen knot in place as he spills deep into his cunt. 

Roman laughs disbelievingly as Remus catches his breath. “Holy shit, I think he just passed out. He just came twelve fucking times and passed out.”

Remus smirks, thumbing at where Virgil is stretched around his knot and licking the slick off of his thumb. “It’s gonna be more than twelve by the time we’re done with him. Soon as you can get your knot out of his mouth lemme know, we gotta get him back to ours before those stupid farmers find us.”

Roman nods, snickering down at the unconscious hunter. He had to admit, if he got killed by some human tonight, this wasn’t a bad way to go out.


End file.
